


Sweet Moments

by NerdsinaTree



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Bonding, Chocolate, Fluff, Gen, Intergenerational friendship, Slice of Life, magical mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsinaTree/pseuds/NerdsinaTree
Summary: After returning from her trip to Avalor, Sofia pays a little visit to her favorite sorcerer. Takes place after 'Coronation Day'.
Relationships: Cedric the Sorcerer & Sofia the First, Friendship Cedfia
Kudos: 5





	Sweet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a short little friendship story, inspired by one of the cedfia prompts for the month of March. Hope you enjoy it.

Sofia ascended up the familiar stone staircase. A box in her arms decorated in special wrapping. She and her family had returned from Avalor the previous day; and after taking some time to rest and recuperate from the trip, she was now ready to pay a visit to her favorite sorcerer.

Finally arriving at the top she knocked on the wooden door that led to his workshop. Stopping to listen for any indication he was in there. She cringed, at the sound of a small crash and "Merlin's Mushrooms!" Shaking her head in mild amusement she opened the door and let herself in.

"Are you alright, Mr. Cedric?"

"Oh Sofia, back so soon?" he asked, trying to sound casual about the whole affair. Though in reality he'd been absolutely elated to hear her familiar knock again. So much so that he had distractedly poured too much toad slime into his potion. Resulting in an explosion of confetti, which covered him and his workshop in a generous coating.

She patted his shoulders, helping to brush him off "Thank you," he said before marking the space in his spell book for the potion. He would need to redo it anyway. But for now it could wait. "Did you have a nice trip?"

"Yep,"

"That's good," he then noticed the box she was holding. "What do you have there?"

She grinned holding it out for him to see, "Some chocolate."

"Chocolate?"

"Uh huh, _Avaloran_ chocolate," emphasizing the name of the kingdom she'd recently visited. "The best in the Ever Realm."

Cedric's arms folded, and a single brow raised curiously. "Really?..."

She nodded "Do you want to share some?"

He smirked. "Well since you bothered to bring it all the way up here, I suppose I have to," The princess chuckling lightly at his response.

With a flick of his wand he conjured up a small table and two chairs. Setting the confections upon it, they sat down and began savoring the delectable sweets. Which Cedric had to admit, were wonderfully delicious.

"Have you been enjoying your summer break?" he asked casually between bites.

"Yeah..." she sighed, hesitating on another bite.

"That sounded a bit half headted," he noted.

She shrugged, "Well, we ended up spending so much of it in Avalor. Don't get me wrong, I loved being there for Elena's coronation and seeing her again. But now summer is almost over, and there's not much time left to spend with my other friends before I have to go back to school in a couple of weeks."

He frowned at that reminder. Ever since she'd started her secondary schooling, it seemed he saw the young princess less and less. True, they'd made the habit of exchanging letters, and she did visit during holiday breaks. But it just wasn't the same as those now long gone days when she would frequently, and often unexpectedly, pay him visits in his workshop.

"So, in that note," folding her hands in her lap and looking up at him. "I was hoping to arrange a bit of time to spend with you before then."

He paused in his chewing "Me?" Then shook his head. "Sofia, don't you think your limited time is better spent with your friends from Royal Prep?"

"I'll work things out with them too," she assured "I was actually able to visit with some of them _before_ we left for Avalor. But I haven't seen much of you, and you're my friend too."

The sentiment touched him, but he still frowned. "As kind as your offer is. I'm afraid I just don't have the time." It wasn't an excuse this time, like in the past. Ever since he'd been recognized as a great sorcerer, Roland had taken to relying on him more and more. Which sometimes kept him quite busy. Seemed his long held dream now made reality, had both it's perks and disadvantages.

She appeared undiscouraged however, thinking quietly for a moment with a finger to her lip. "I know! Why don't I be your apprentice again."

"My apprentice?"

"Yep," her tone matter of fact, as though it had already been settled. "I'll come here for a little bit each day and help you with your work. Ohh!" eyes lighting up excitedly. "Maybe you could even help me with some of _my_ magic too. A few of the spells they taught in my advance sorcery class were pretty tricky this year." Her face scrunched up cutely in a smile as she imagined the scenario. "It'll be just like old times!"

He smiled at the suggestion, recalling himself that first time she'd been his apprentice. An event which had kickstarted their friendship. They both had certainly changed since then, but he was happy to say that despite that (or perhaps rather because) their bond had remained strongly intact.

"Alright," he agreed. "We can start tomorrow. But for now, I think the only thing I need help with is finishing these chocolates," he joked, eliciting a grin from her. "and perhaps..." now looking around nervously at his still confetti covered workshop, "cleaning up this mess..."

She laughed, "I can definitely help with both of those."


End file.
